Don't expect the worst
by Kayra-Rose
Summary: Travis and Katie were starting to be friends. Will this change when chocolate bunnies are involved?
1. Katie pov

Heey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you like and what you don't so I can try to make the story better :)

Also I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does. If I did, Nico and Will would have kissed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Katie POV:<span>_

I lay on my bunk bed. How on earth could I have been so stupid?! I was always acting stupid when he was around me, but this morning it really went wrong. I was walking back from lunch when I heard a loud scream. I ran towards the strawberry fields. There stood my sister Miranda. She looked like she had seen a ghost and wasn't moving. ''Miranda! Mir!'' I was yelling her name and I kept snapping my fingers in front of her face. Some other campers came running towards us. ''Katie, what's wrong?'' Will asked. ''Yeah, we heard you scream from our cabin, Gardner.'' Travis said while he smiled at his brother. Conner laughed a little and then turned his eyes to me. ''Soo… Are you gonna tell us what happened or not?'' Conner asked. I realized then that I just had been standing there, saying nothing and looking at Travis. ''I…She…'' I tried to speak, but no words came out. I looked at my sister who had cracked and was now sitting on the ground held in Will's arms. ''You don't know…?'' Travis guessed. I shook my head. I looked around. All the plants were ruined. We had worked so hard to keep them beautiful and growing, especially Miranda. Then I saw a bunny hopping away in the distance. A chocolate brown bunny. Wait chocolate…?! Before I knew it I punched Conner in his stomach and I hit Travis in his face. They both looked startled at me. I ran off, leaving them there. I ran and ran, opened the door from our cabin, closed it and fell on my bed. And here I had been lying since. I looked at the clock. It was 19:12! I had been lying here for almost 6 hours! Wow, I hadn't even heard the bell for dinner… I wasn't hungry anyway. I turned around and looked at the wall. The tears were still stinging in my eyes. I really hate myself! If Travis and I had built up something together, then it was totally gone right now. A tear trickled down my face and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So... this is my first chapter. Please tell me what you guys think.<p> 


	2. Travis pov

_Heey everyone! Hope you all had a great vacation and that 2015 will be great!  
>Thank you for the reviews ^^<br>I'm gonna post two pov's today. Hope you guys like it :)_

_As usual I do not own the characters... _

_Travis POV:_

Katie had just hit me in my face and then ran off. I was sitting at the Hermes table for dinner with Conner sitting beside me. The rest of our brothers and sisters had gone back to the cabin already. 'Dude…' Conner said. 'You can't just don't eat.' 'Why not?' I asked. 'Lots of people do it and I've given food to dad, so I'm fine. Besides, I'm not hungry anyways.' Connor let out a deep breath. 'This Is about Katie, isn't it?' Connor looked at me. 'Why do you…' I started, but Connor interrupted me. 'Please dude,' He said. 'I would have to be an idiot not to notice.' 'Aren't you?' I said and Conner cracked a smile. 'Well I'm happy that you can still make jokes.' He said smiling. 'Let's go do something fun! If you're not gonna eat anyway… We can better use our time for other things then just sitting here.' We stood up. 'You're right, Con.' 'Dude, of course I am. When am I not?' I decided not to answer that question. We walked back to our cabin. Conner kept talking to me, but I didn't listen. Why would Katie hit me? I was just trying to help her. And Miranda, but mostly her… I was trying to figure out what I could have done that had made her mad. I couldn't come up with something. All I know is she is not, and never will be, as crazy about me as I am about her. We walked past the Aphrodite cabin and I heard the song ''Amnesia'' from 5sos. I've heard them play it so many times, but right now I got what this song was about. I could feel my heart break further as I walked into the Hermes cabin and closed the door.


	3. Katie

_Katie POV:_

I woke up by the sound of my sister's voice. ''Sleepyhead, wake up. Breakfast is calling. And so are the Strawberry fields.'' I moaned. I had totally forgotten what the Stolls had done. What Travis had done… Stupid bunnies! I looked up at Miranda. ''Are you feeling better?'' I asked while I was trying to sit up. ''Yes, I'm fine. And I'm better then you I guess.'' ''What do you mean?'' I asked. ''Well let's see…'' She looked around the cabin. Everyone had already left for breakfast. When she was sure there really was no one, she looked back at me. ''You were having nightmares tonight, you didn't show up at dinner yesterday and there was one more thing…. Ohw yeah, YOU HIT TRAVIS! You are in love with him, why on earth would you hit him?!'' ''Shhhh! Before anyone hears you!'' ''Sorry…'' she said, but she was still looking at me like I was a strange bug that wasn't supposed to be in this part of the world. ''I don't know much about love'' she said ''but I'm pretty sure that hitting the guy you like isn't a good way to get close with him.'' ''I seemed to work for Clarisse…'' I knew it was a stupid answer, but it was true. ''That's different!'' Miranda said. I could see that she was getting irritated. ''It's in her nature to hit people. But I don't think she is hitting Chris. And you're not a child of Ares. You're a daughter of Demeter! So…-'' ''so mom wouldn't even approve me getting something with him!'' I yelled at her. I could feel the tears falling down and I hid my face in my hands. ''Kate, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'' She said. She sat next to me and gave me a hug. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. ''How are you so sure?'' Miranda asked me. ''Maybe if mom sees how much you love him, she will let you date him.'' She said with a smile. ''Maybe, but Travis will never love me back…'' I felt the tears stinging in my eyes again and looked away. ''Go eat something. I'll see you at the Strawberry fields. I have something to do first.'' I said to her. ''Are you sure?'' I nodded. ''Okay, good luck.'' She stood up and I heard the door close. I got out of bed, took a quick shower and dressed up. I walked up to the mirror and took a deep breath. I wanted to stay inside so I wouldn't have to deal with seeing Travis. But I had to help my brothers and sisters. I took one last look at myself, decided that you could not see that I had cried and walked out of the door.


End file.
